Love's only blocks away
by deamrose10
Summary: general rating for now..Matt's POV..Matt accidentally bumps into someone he doesn't even know but gets attracted to her..he finds a wallet but will this be the bridge for a new story to unfold with 2 people living just a few blocks away?
1. Default Chapter

Hey!!! I'm back! (not like anybody cares, though, hehehehehe) Anyway, I am sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update my previous story. And I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated it yet. The truth is, I'm having major writer's block on it and that I've been revising the succeeding chapters over and over. I've already written a lot but I don't know if it's good enough. But for now, a new story is sufficient because it's easier to make it (for me, okay?) I hope you like it and I really hope that you'll still wait for me. Ciao!!!

Disclaimer: digimon is not mine (though i wish i did)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_ 'Mmm.........the fresh air's great! This will be a very beautiful night.' _I walked down the pavement towards my car. After an endless night of band practices, I could really use a break. By the way, my name is Yamato "Matt" Ishida, 22 years old with a **_very_** nice physique, if I do say so myself. Anyway, I'm the lead singer and guitarist of "The Wolves." It's a very popular band and I must say we're doing great for the past few years we've started. Not to mention the "few" fans that we have. As I was about to reach my car, Suboshi, our band's drummer, was calling me from our studio. "Matt! Hey, Matt! Wait up, man!" he yelled as I stopped and waited for him to reach me. "Gosh, man. Why'd you leave already?" he said, panting. "Why? Is something wrong?" I asked, confused. "Nah. We were just wonderin' if you'd like to hang-out a bit tonight. There's a new restobar that just opened about 13 blocks from here. What do you say?" he asked me. I thought for a moment. "Well, I've nothing better to do, anyway. Alright. But just a drink, okay? And I'm driving," I said, smiling. Suboshi smiled back at me as we saw our other band mates, Takuya and Akira, walk up to us. "Well, Matt. Coming?" Akira asked as he put his arm on my shoulder. "Yeah. But not too late, okay?" We piled up inside my car and drove away.

"The drinks are great!" Takuya yelled as the loud music blasted in our ears. "The food's not bad, either." We're at a new bar that just opened located at the heart of Odaiba and I can see that it's occupied mostly by teens. There's rock music and videos everywhere, and the atmosphere smells like alcohol and smoke from cigarettes. "Hey, Matt!" Suboshi yelled as two girls approached him, giggling. "Isn't this place great or what?" "No way. I've seen better," I said as I took a sip from my drink. "Hey, guys. It's getting late. I should go," I stood up and took a last sip from my drink. "Already? But we just got here, almost," Akira said as he was getting comfortable cuddled up to some girl. "Yeah, man. Stay for a while longer. You won't lose anything." As they continued to convince me to change my mind, a girl, dressed in nothing but a bikini top and a very short skirt, approached me. "Hey, handsome," she said as she trailed her fingers up and down my chest, "are you up tonight? I'm good in bed." As she said this, the others hollered and edged me to go. Actually, I may look like the type of guy who's game to this but honestly, I'm not. "Sorry, Babe, but I think I have to turn you down on that tempting offer," I said, smirking. I then waved goodbye to my companions quickly, walked out the bar to my car, and left the girl there, wide-eyed with her mouth open. A look of disgust crept up my face as I drove towards my apartment building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! I know it's a very very short chappy but hey! It's a start! I'll update sooner because I already have the next chapter ready and waiting. Just hang on, okay? Sorry there's no Sorato here but it'll come on the next chapters. Please read and review. Criticisms are accepted. Have a Happy New Year people!!! Ciao!

--)-deam-rose-(--


	2. chapter ii

Good day, fellow writers and readers! As I promised, here is the next chapter of my newly created story. Thank you for those who have read this and special thanks to those who have reviewed it. Sorry I didn't update this yesterday coz, well, it _is_ NEW YEAR and I'm so engrossed on the fireworks that my dad bought (hehe). Anyways, hope everybody will keep tuning in on this and hope that everybody gets the chance to review it. Ciao!

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, y'dig? ;p

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love's only blocks away: chapter ii**

Riiinng! Riiinng! It was morning, I'm sure, since no one in his RIGHT MIND would call me for an early morning chit-chat. Although I'm wondering why I suddenly feel all tired and I can't even get up. I groggily adjusted my head and looked at my digital clock on my bedside table. 9:37AM. _'Shit! I'm late!' _Riiinng! Riiinng! _'Stupid phone.' _I irritatingly grabbed my phone beside me and pressed it to my ear.

"What do you want?!" I said, obviously annoyed.

"Yo, Matt!" I heard Akira's cool voice on the other end. "What's up, man? Did you forget about our meeting with Mr. Ayashi today about that recording contract? The boss here is really getting nasty, y'know," he said as I hurriedly got up towards my bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I'll just get dressed and be there in a flash. Wait for me up front and don't do anything without me, okay?"

"Alright. But you better get your ass here as soon as possible or there'll be fireworks comin', and it's not even the Fourth of July yet," he said then hanged up. I quickly got dressed, gelled and combed my tangled tresses, and then headed down to my car towards the mall. As soon as I arrived, I caught sight of my other band mates waiting for me at the mall's entrance, with a rather large crowd surrounding them. I parked my car at an empty space near some motorcycles, got my baseball cap and sunglasses, and tried my best to not be recognized by a bunch of over-obsessed fans, mostly consist of wild and crazy girls. I quietly but quickly entered the mall and got past the guards, my band mates, and my "adoring" fans, without being noticed and made my way to the third floor where Mr. Ayashi's recording studio was located. As soon as the studio was in sight, I began to run. I was so caught up with getting there as quickly as I can that I didn't notice somebody walking before me. Naturally, we accidentally bumped into each other, hard. We both fell down, that person sitting on his or her "bottom" and me with my body on his or her lap, as my sunglasses left my face. A very awkward position, I assure you. I closed my eyes and was too scared to look at whomever I bumped into. _'Oh, great! Just exactly what I need to make my day even better!' _

"Ehem!" I heard a voice that disrupted my train of thought, but I still didn't dare open my eyes. "Could you please get off of me, today?!" I realized that the voice was talking to me, so I finally got the courage to open my eyes to look up at that person. It was a girl. But not just any girl, but a rather gorgeous looking girl with shoulder-length, flaming red hair with matching deep, crimson eyes, staring directly at me. I was so captivated in her eyes that I didn't notice her talking again.

"Umm, hello?" she said while waving her hands in front of my face. "I would really appreciate it if you could stop staring and get off of me right now. People are staring at us." She said all this with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that." I quickly stood up from her, extending my hand so she, too, could stand. She took it gratefully and I was surprised to feel that it was so soft and slender. She quickly withdrew her hand away from me and bent down to pick up her stuff that was scattered on the floor. I bent down, too, and picked the remaining bags for her.

"Look, Ms. I'm really, really sorry. I'll gladly pay for anything that's damaged," I said as I handed her the bags.

"No, it's alright. These are only clothes, anyway. Thanks." She took her stuff from my hands and was about to leave when I suddenly asked,

"What's your name?" She quickly turned around, but I was surprised to see her smiling.

"Sorry, but I really don't give my name to strangers. But nice bumping into you, anyway. Ciao!" she said as she waved at me then went on her way towards the escalators. I just smiled at her and waved back, quite disappointed that she didn't give me her name. As people went their way, I picked up my glasses from the floor. _'It's a good thing nobody recognized me...'_

"Isn't that Yamato Ishida?!" I froze, dead on my spot.

"It is! It is him! Yamato Ishida of "The Wolves"!"

"Oh my God!!! C'mon, let's get his autograph!" I sweatdropped as people ran up to me. _'Oh no! I spoke too soon.' _Everywhere I turn, there were people in all possible direction asking me for autographs and other "stuff." I can't see any way to get rid of them so there's nothing left to do but to face the music. I saw my boss, Akira, Takuya, Suboshi, and Mr. Ayashi snickering at me from inside the studio. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice them. I looked at them and pleaded for help, and soon, security guards finally got hold of that mob. As the crowd was held with some space for me to leave, I spotted a red rectangular wallet with a silver lock lying on the floor near the studio. I quickly picked it up and put it inside my jacket pocket as the boss accompanied me inside with my band mates.

"Hey, thanks! I didn't think they'd recognize me, though," I said as I sat down on a chair.

"What'd you expect? We are simply IRRESISTIBLE!" Akira said, giving Suboshi and Takuya a high-five. I just rolled my eyes and muttered, "Whatever," as the boss motioned for us to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. A lot better than the first chappy but I know still not good enough. I'll update as soon as possible and I hope you'll still continue reviewing. Love ya'll! Ciao!

--)-deam-rose-(--


	3. chapter iii

Hello, y'all! How'z it going? Hope everybody's up for yet another chappy. But I must warn you that this one is going to be a bit short (hehehe). But I'm sorry that the Sorato part is taking way too long coz I really don't know what's going on inside my head right now. But I promise that the next chapter will have it. Just hang on a bit, okay? Ciao!

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love's only blocks away: chapter iii**

I was exhausted! I plopped myself down on my bed. I was too tired to even eat dinner. I just stared at the ceiling wearily, thinking about the band's new recording deal. _'I can't believe we pulled it off and now the band is practically going international, with lots of gigs, offers, advertisements, money! But it will all be arranged just after we finish our contract here. For now, just concerts and gigs here in Odaiba.'_ My thoughts drifted off to the girl I bumped into earlier that day. _'She's so beautiful, not to mention sexy._ _And her eyes. I've never seen anyone with those eyes, even after all the girls that tried to hit on me. It's so deep with so much emotion in them. _I _wish I could see her again._' I sat up, laughing to myself. That thought was kinda impossible. Hell, I don't even know her! _'Wise up, Ishida!' _I mustered up all the remaining energy left in my body just to walk to my bathroom. Who would ever guess that a famous rock star would be living in a crummy apartment? But everything isn't all about wasting money on some expensive hotel or expensive expenses on large house bills. Money can be really helpful in the near future. I quickly took off my jacket but was surprised to feel that it was a bit heavy. I quickly inserted my hand inside its pockets to reveal the red wallet that I found at the mall. I changed into a simple black T-shirt and some sweatpants. Realizing that I was a bit thirsty, I forgot how tired I was and went down from my room to get a drink, still holding the wallet with me. From the staircase, I turned left towards my kitchen, got a cup from the cupboard, then went to the faucet to fill it up. I took a sip from my drink then sat down, clutching the wallet and staring at it like it was the most interesting thing on earth. I laid down my cup on the kitchen table then, turning the wallet over, I opened it to see if there was identification. Nothing unusual in it, though. Just the usual stuff: money, credit cards, receipts, letters; all of which obviously owned by some girl, though surprisingly, not a single photo was inside. _'Maybe she's not very photogenic,' _I chuckled as I searched the wallet for some sign as to whom it belonged to.

"Eureeka! Found it!" I exclaimed as I took a small piece of cardboard inside a pocket that read as to whom the wallet may belong to. It goes something like:

Name: Takenouchi, Sora

Hometown: Odaiba, Japan

Age (recent): 22 yrs.

Address: 1104 Amli Apts. Room 449, fourth floor, Odaiba

Home number: 653-3772

Cellphone number: (214)850-4345

I was actually relieved that she lives here in Odaiba, and just a few blocks to where my apartment is. And, being the Good Samaritan that I am, decided to just give it back.

"And besides," I said as I looked at the amount the wallet contained, "This is quite a lot. She might need it or something," I said as I put the card back. _'Since I have nothing better to do tomorrow, I'll just drop this off just to get my conscience clear.' _I stifled a yawn and didn't really realize how tired I was. I carried myself up the stairs and into my bedroom. I put the wallet on my desk then dropped down on my bed. And suddenly, I was fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay. Short, I know. But I promise I'll do better. Just stay with me here. And please review! I'm pleading!!!! Thank you! Ciao!

P.S. Those numbers I used for Sora came from some old newspapers that I found so it's of NO USE, okay? Ciao!

--)-deam-rose-(--


End file.
